The girl with the Pink Umbrella
by Trigs
Summary: The story of a young girl who attends Hogwarts, and who changes the lives of all she meets


ThePinkUmbrellaGirl

The Pink Umbrella Girl

Warning: May be slightly inconsistent with the books, namely that in my story, Hagrid's Dad dies in the summer between the second and third year. It makes my story a whole lot simpler.

The first bit takes place sometime in the third book, though it has nothing to do with the plot.

I don't own Harry potter, only Gwevdio Trigiani and a few others. First chapter of many

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George walked Casually along the corridors of Hogwarts, looking for Hagrid. They had made him some cookies, but he wasn't in his hut. Fred had suggested he might have gone inside, so they set out to find him.

The halls were dusty, as Filch had given up on the section of the school they were in. Fred had said that normally there were suits of armor that screamed if you passed them in the way, but on this day, they weren't there. Harry walked down the hall, and looked into the room on his left, and was in awe.

Inside was a beautiful room full of pictures and statues of children dressed in costumes from different ages. The strange thing was none of them moved. It was as if it was a muggle room. Ginny peeked forward, and looked up to see the statue of a tall boy who looked rather like a troll. She screamed, and fell over, grabbing George. George walked up to the statue and knocked on its forehead, proving to Ginny that it was safe.

Harry and Ron walked forward, and saw a second room attacked to the first. In it, in plain view was the picture of a girl, about sixteen or seventeen years old. Harry walked forward, and gazed up at her. She was standing in front of the Gryffindor banner, smiling. Next to her, the house cup sat, painted to look gleaming in the sunshine. She was dressed in black pants and a black T-shirt with the words 'Human Bludger!' written on it. Her hair was red, not red like Ron's, but blood red, the crimson red that was also the colour of Gryffindor. She was holding an Umbrella over her head, as if she was trying to shield herself from the sun. The umbrella was the same pink one Hagrid hid the pieces of his wand in.

"Blimey," said Ron, "Who's the girl?"

"I think I know," said Hermione, "I think she was in 'Hogwarts, a history' in the chapter on Quidditch."

"Where?" asked Fred.

"In the section on Captains. She was the only Beater to be named Team Captain. She was captain WAY back in the day. I think about when Professor McGonagall was a chaser."

"What?" said Fred, "The Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes. Superb chaser in her day. I think the same time as Sybil Trelawny was the seeker. They talked about them in the Book. The team of Sybil, Minerva and Gwevdio."

"Gwevdio? Her name is Gwevdio?" said Fred.

"Yeah," said Hermione, "First Female Beater too. Damned good one too."

"Is it just me, or is this who I think it is?" asked Ron, looking at another picture with Gwevdio in it. She was sitting on her broom, her club raised. Just on her tail, also dressed in Gryffindor robes, was a young Hagrid.

"What are you doing here?" trilled a high pitched voice. Professor McGonagall was standing in the doorway with Professor Trelawny.

"We were just looking around."

"This is not a place for you Potter. As long as you don't come back, no points from Gryffindor."

"What is this?" asked Ginny.

"It's a hall for teachers. We need a place to look at pictures."

"It's not," said Hermione, "This is the hall of the lost, isn't it?"  
"What?" asked Ron.

"Honestly, you'd think you'd read Hogwarts, a history by now. All these kids, they've died at Hogwarts, haven't they. You come here to remember them. Gwevdio died in her fourth year."

"You'd think Flitwick would remember to fix that in the book," said Trelawny, "She was a sixth year, not fourth."

"She died though."

"That she did. Died near the end of term."

"Why does she get a room?"

"Because she was a friend to a few of us. She was a great person, Gwevdio."

"Odd name," said Fred.

"Great Beater," said Professor McGonagall, "Better than you two, now get out. Off with you!"

"You needn't be so harsh Minerva," said Sybil, "They're just kids."

"I know. It's always hard for me around now. I miss her."

"You miss her? We all do. You know that the ministry is still researching the spell she used. Kalsaco was it?"  
"Kal-Say-Ko," said Professor Sprout, "I remember when she used it on Eric Malfoy, the scumbag. He was jinxing me as a first year. She came up and said it, and he thought that there was a Kappa attacking him. Then she used that other spell of hers to get us away."

"She was awesome," said Minerva, "I wish we could have…"

"No time for could have's," said Hagrid, entering, "She's gone. We have work to do. I see I'm not Th'only one who wanted to see Gwev."

"She always liked you best," said Sybil, "Out of all of us, you were her favourite."

"She was cool."

"She was like your sister Hagrid."

"That she was, and I miss her just the same way."

"I wonder if she really did die," said a small voice. Flitwick, dressed in long blue robes, walked in and touched the hand of the portrait of his old friend.

"I didn't know you knew her," said Hagrid, "How come you don't talk about her?"

"What is there to say?"

"Nothing really," said Professor Sprout, "She wasn't in your year Minerva. Jared and I were friends with her for all her years. We met her on the train."

"Wait," said Sybil, "I didn't know she was one of the people you met on the train."

"Yes. Tom introduced her to us. She and Tom were in the same Orphanage for a while."

"Tom Riddle?" said Hagrid, "Voldemort?"

"You never knew?" said Flitwick; "Gwevie was good friends with many Slytherins. They all thought it was a shame she was made a Gryffindor."

"Tom and her were very close friends. She was the one who introduced him to the dark Arts," said Elaina Sprout.

"I remember meeting her on the first day," said Eric.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"This train is a whole lot bigger then I thought," said Anna Sprout, walking around the train, searching for a place to sit. The train was crowded, and there seemed to be nowhere for a young first year to sit.

"Anna!" called a voice across the train. She looked up, and saw Jared Flitwick, a boy she met at her parents party when she accepted to Hogwarts.

"Coming!" she said, hauling her bag behind her.

"Good to see you," he said, "I was hoping we'd meet up on the train."

"I know!" she said, and we have this whole big compartment to ourselves.

"Not really," said a tall brown haired boy, "Jared, who's she?"

"Her names Anna Sprout. She's a friend of my families."

"Hello," she said.

"I'm Tom Riddle; "You're a first year too?"

"Yeah," she said, "I'm so nervous."

"Me too," he said, "But at least I'll have a few friends."

"Like who?" asked Jared, "I thought no one from your orphanage was coming."

"I just saw an old friend's bird flying around. She said she was coming to Hogwarts, and I expect her to be here."

"Tom!" shouted a voice, "Tom, where are you?"

"Speak of the devil," he said, leaning out of the compartment, "Gwevie!"

"Heya!" she said cheerfully. Suddenly, a huge phoenix flew into their compartment and landed on the empty seat. A second later, a tall girl appeared dressed in Hogwarts Robes. She was very pale, looking positively ghostly, and her eyes were an ice blue, the blue that can send chills up your spine. Her hair was long, and held in two tightly curled pigtails. It was red, but not a normal red, a blood red.

"Gwevie, this is Jared Flitwick, who I met in Diagon Alley, and this is Anna Sprout, who's a friend of Jared."

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Gwevdio Trigiani, daughter of the great Wizard Meric Trigiani."

"Meric Trigiani?" said Anna, "Wasn't he the great Medi-Wizard."

"Yes. He also played Quidditch for the Cannons. He was a beater, just like I'm going to be."

"You're going to be a beater?" said Anna, "Really?"

"Yep. Beater for Slytherin."

"You think you'll be in Slytherin?" said Jared.

"Almost sure," said Gwev, tossing her long pigtail back over her shoulder.

"I have no clue where I'll be," said Tom.

"Hopefully Slytherin, with me," said Gwev, touching his hand.

"I want to be in Ravenclaw," said Jared, "It's the place to be for the wise."

"And I want to be in Hufflepuff, like my Father," said Anna, "He's a wizard. My mom was a squib."

"Well I wish you would all be in Slytherin. You seem like nice people," 

"Nah," said Anna, "I'm a Hufflepuff."

"Chiana Kelaso," said Gwev, sitting back with her arms crossed.

"What did you just say?" asked Tom.

"I honor your choice," said Gwev, "You know I speak three languages."

"What?" asked Anna.

"English, Latin and an eastern tongue used by the Mountain Vampires of Tibet."

"Vampire?" said Anna; "I take it that you're not fluent."

"I speak Vampire better than I speak Latin. I was raised with both equal," she said.

"You never told me that," said Tom.

"You never asked."

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"Allen, Mia!" Shouted Professor Dumbledore, looking as the first year student walked up and put it on her head.

"Hufflepuff!"

"I hope we're in the same house," said Tom, reaching back and touching Gwev's hand.

"Flitwick, Jared!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"I hope we will!" said Gwev.

"Pomfry, Poppy."

"Gryffindor."

"Potter, Adam."

"Gryffindor."

"Riddle, Tom."

"Slytherin," the hat shouted immediately.

"Sprout, Anna."

"Hufflepuff."

"Trigiani, Gwevdio."

"Hmmm," said the hat as it sat on her head, "You've got a dark side, haven't you."

"Please Slytherin," Gwev thought.

"But you have a secret. OH HO! You have a big secret, don't you? I think that Slytherin isn't where you belong."

"PLEASE Slytherin."

"You have the makings of a great Hufflepuff."

"I have too much pride to be a Hufflepuff. They'll never understand me."

"You're strong."

"I am."

"Then it's settles."

"What?"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

"What?" said Tom, sitting next to the Bloody Baron.

"She's not pure-blood, is she?" the ghost asked.

"No, but she's not a half muggle either. She's a Slytherin."

"Welcome to Gryffindor," said Nick, touching Gwev's arm. Unlike the others, Gwev didn't even shiver.

"Thanks," she mumbled, moving quickly to a seat next to the Potter boy.

"Poor girl," said Jared.

"Why?" asked the Grey Lady.

"She wanted to be in Slytherin."

"Why would anyone want to be in Slytherin?" asked a boy sitting next to the lady.

"Because her best friend is in Slytherin."

"Oh."

The feast went on, and once the plates were gone, and the song was sung, the children walked out of the room to bed. Outside the great Hall, Gwev stopped Anna, Jared and Tom.

"Tomorrow, meet me here after breakfast. We'll set up a time and a place we can meet once a week to talk. It'll be nice to be able to look at stuff from the POV of a person from every house."

"Fine," said Tom.

"I don't get it either Tom," said Gwev, giving him a sharp look, "The sorting hat said something about how Slytherin didn't deserve me."

"See you," said Tom, frowning. Gwev took his hand, and hugged him

"It'll be okay," she said, "I know you think you know, but you don't. I'll explain why I really think they put me in Gryffindor later."

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"Poppy really should be here," said Professor Sprout, "She said she would be."

"Take it easy on her," said Flitwick, "She's really sad about today."

"The anniversary," said Professor Trelawny, "Of course she is. She and Gwev were really close."

"I know," said Professor Sprout, "But would you believe she and Poppy once weren't friends. There was a point in time when Gwev hated Poppy."

"No way," said Professor Trelawny, "Those two were almost as close as she and Hagrid."

"Nope," said Flitwick, "She hated Poppy."

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"Godric's Hollow," said the Prefect as the new Gryffindors were led into the common room. Poppy Pomfry looked around, wondering if she was the only Gryffindor first year girl.

"It'll be okay," said the black haired boy next to her, "So what if you're the only girl. You're not alone."

"Where did the other little girl go?" asked the Prefect who had brought them in.

"I'm right here," said Gwev, looking rather upset.

"Only two girls? Interesting."

"Thanks a whole lot," she said.

"You're stuff's up the staircase," said the Prefect.

"Loser," muttered Gwev.

"She's my roomate?" asked Poppy.

"Heya!" said the boy, "My name's Adam Potter."

"Khela say'est moored."

"What?" said Poppy.

"It doesn't matter what your name is."

"Oh."

"Up to bed you two."

"Yes Sir," said Poppy.

"Whatever."

"Listen young lady," said the Prefect, "IN this school we treat Prefects with respect."

"Kalsayco," Gwev answered, pointing her hand at the Prefect. She walked away, and suddenly his scream echoed around the hall. Poppy, afraid she would get hurt, tailed after her like a puppy.

"What did you do to him?" asked Poppy.

"Simple. I made him think the thing he most fears is confronting him."

"HOW?"

"My secret."

"Tell me."

"Then it wouldn't be a secret."

"I won't tell anyone."

"No."

"You're Gwevdio Trigiani, right?"  
"That I am."

"I'm Poppy."

"So?"  
"Did you know that?"

"Meh."

"Meh? Did you not know, or do you really not care."

"Pick one and leave me alone."

"Why are you so grouchy."

"I'm not a Gryffindor."

"Yes you are."

"I don't have the heart. I have the heart of a Slytherin. Cunning, crafty, and evil. Now leave me alone."

"Geez," said Poppy, "What a grouch."


End file.
